One-Night Stands
by Sikami
Summary: A peak into Arthur's sex life. Human AU. ASAKIKU
**OOONE SHOOOOOOT, ASAKIKU BISHES**

 **Human AU = real names are used.**

 **Warning: (homosexual) SEX, MINOR CURSING, NOT MUCH OF A STORY PLOT (literally)**

 **p.s first time writing a sex scene so sorry if it's sucky and bad.**

* * *

A young Brit woke up to a heavy hangover, his head pounding and aching. He sat up, looking around his surroundings. He recognised the familiar place. It was his flat, still gloomy and dark as the sun was only starting to rise. _How did I get home?_ He shook his head before rubbing his eyes, trying to remember the events of the past night.

It was a Friday, which meant going out to drink a few glasses of whiskey and hooking up with random people at the bar. Don't get him wrong, it's not like Arthur just goes to a bar and randomly picks people (even though that's technically kind of what he does). He get to know them first. Who exactly in their right mind goes up to people and says, "Hey want to fuck?". The sequence of whether he'd sleep with someone was easy. Observe, approach, flirt, and talk. It was quite simple really. Although he avoided buying them drinks, if they were he's type he wouldn't even hesitate on buying them one. This special treatment rarely occurred, seeing that he is very picky when it comes to the type of person he sleeps with.

The bed stirred below Arthur as the blankets covering his naked bottom half were being pulled to the right side of the bed. He glanced to the side; he hadn't noticed the person sleeping beside him. He saw the blankets pulled above the person's head and slowly made an attempt to slide them off to see the person's face. Gently pulling the blanket away, an Asian looking man with short black hair appeared before him. He was sleeping peacefully, his fair skin glowing in the darkness. Arthur mistook him for a boyish woman for a moment. He looked beautiful, honestly.

Without realizing it, Arthur had started to stare at the man's face. The longer he stared at him; a few memories of last night came rushing through his still pounding head: the time he had approached him, kissing each other, groping, the taxi drive, dragging each other to bed, the sweet moaning, begging, sucking, teasing, more kissing, and the repeated fucking.

"I don't want you to bore a hole through me," a sweet and gentle voice said. Arthur, who had stared into space, snapped back to reality. The man opened his eyes to look up at the Brit before he let out a chuckle. It was a light-hearted laugh, very captivating. Arthur was taking more interest into the man by the second.

"Sorry," Arthur apologized, lightly blushing and looking away.

"It's fine. I don't mind having a pair of beautiful green eyes gaze at me like I'm a beautiful painting," another chuckle came out, a little louder this time.

"Thanks… I guess,"

The man didn't answer and he just laughed a little as he sat up. Arthur, who previously weighed down on his arm, sat up as well.

"Are you going to take care of that? Or would you like some help?" the man asked, pointing at the large lump that had formed on the blanket. Arthur was having an erection, his boner larger than the ones he usually got in the morning. He didn't know how or why, but something told him that this might be due to him reminiscing about last night.

Before Arthur could reply, the young man lifted the blanket off of him. His erection sprang up in the air, the cold morning air brushing against it as it twitched. The man crawled up in front of him, and bent down, sticking his ass up in the air.

"Hey, what are yo-" Arthur said before letting out a small grunt. The man's cold hands touched his shaft and started to tease him as he slowly licked it's head. He took his time before eventually placing the head into his mouth and taking in the rest of his shaft. The insides of his mouth clenched Arthur as he reached the very bottom. Slowly, he lifted his head before going back down, sucking and licking the erection. Grunts and tiny moans left Arthur's mouth as the man kept on sucking him.

 _Damn, he's really good at this._

After a few more minutes of sucking and licking the erection, Arthur grabbed onto the man's hair and held him down onto his cock as he ejaculated. The man looked shocked for a quick moment before he closed his eyes and drank the semen inside his mouth. Realizing this, Arthur immediately let go and pulled the guy away from his now clean dick.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you…" He apologized as he held the man's face with both hands. He didn't mean to cum inside the guy's mouth and felt really bad for it.

"It's alright," He said as he pulled away Arthur's arms and straddled him. "You don't taste bad at all, Arthur." He licked his lips and some of his fingers as if he enjoyed sucking and getting a taste of Arthur. He looked really sexy and erotic.

"How did you?" Arthur asked, he usually didn't tell his one-night stands his name. And even if he did, he'd usually use a fake one.

"Know your name? You told me while we did it," the man said as he looked at him.

Before Arthur could say another word, the man spoke again. "Although I already told you that last night, you seemed to have forgotten so let me enlighten you, Mr. Englishman. My name is Kiku,"

"Kiku…" Arthur whispered as he looked at him. He was sure it was a Japanese name so the man really was Asian as Arthur had guessed it. He examined Kiku, looking at his raven colored hair, small and petite figure, and the pair of brown orbs that stared back into Arthur's emerald green eyes. He was, by over all, quite appealing and sexy at the moment.

Soon, he noticed something white dripping between Kiku's legs . The Japanese man noticed where the Brit had his gaze on and chuckled to himself. He changed his position, sitting down on his butt and spread his legs for Arthur to see. With one hand, he spread the cheeks of his ass to show a light pink hole with semen leaking out of it.

"I'm still a little filled from last night," Kiku said with a sly grin, he had lust in his eyes. The Brit in front of him was deadly sexy and handsome, just Kiku's type. The type he'd want to fuck really hard with. The beautiful and captivating emerald green eyes were staring at him with wide eyes, he couldn't help but get erected.

"Why not go for another round or two, Arthur," he invited the Brit to have sex with him.

It was too early in the morning to have sex, but Arthur didn't care, plus, it was Saturday now, that meant no work for today and tomorrow. As he felt another erection grow, Arthur grabbed Kiku around the waist and pulled him to him. Breaking from his embarrassing pose, Arthur roughly kissed Kiku on the lips, his tongue grazing against the man's lips from time to time.

Kiku quickly recovered from shock and started to kiss the Brit back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and shoulders. The kiss was hot and exciting, both of their body's quickly heated up.

After a few more licks on Kiku's lips, he eventually opened his mouth, letting Arthur's tongue inside. The kiss became more heated as the two clashed for dominance. Arthur's right hand, that was previously held Kiku close to him, slowly slid down onto the man's ass and brushed against his hole. Feeling the hand graze against him, Kiku flinched but continued kissing Arthur.

His hand slowly circled the hole before he gently slides his index finger inside him. It felt wet and sticky inside Kiku's hole as Arthur's fingers touched his insides. No need for any lubrication then. Pressing a certain spot, Kiku pulled away from the kiss and a sweet moan escaped his lips. Arthur grinned to himself before touching and caressing the same spot, earning a few more moans from Kiku.

Having his sweet spot be touched over and over again created a wave of heated pleasure in his lower half. But, a single finger wasn't enough, it barely was, and he wanted more.

"A-ahhhn…Arthur..I want you…now," Kiku said between small pants.

"Shh, you'll have what you want soon. Be patient," Arthur told Kiku as he started to lick his nipples. He sucked on the little thing as his free hand slowly played with the other.

Kiku moaned a little louder as a second finger slowly slid inside him. He hadn't remembered much of last night himself, so he was really enjoying this moment of pleasure more than ever. Arthur on the other hand was getting excited after hearing the man's lustful moaning. Wanting to give his partner more pleasure, he scissored him open and pressed on his sweet spot even more.

After being scissored for a few more minutes, the third finger finally entered. The fingers thrusted inside Kiku as a numerous moans escaped his lips. His hole squeezed the digits in response. The pleasure was enveloping him and Kiku could barely rely on his legs anymore. Noticing this, Arthur took out his fingers and changed their positions. He let Kiku lay down on the bed with a soft pillow below him as he sat and resumed on thrusting his fingers into the man.

"Ah...hhnn….ahh," Kiku moaned as the fingers thrust in and out of him. He couldn't wait anymore, being fingered wasn't enough, he needed a cock inside him, _now._

"Arthur…I..ahh…need you…ahhh..now…please," he was begging to have it. Arthur analysed him. Kiku's cock was twitching as pre-cum dripped down and his nipples were twitching from all of the sucking Arthur had done. It seemed like he was ready, or better yet, he seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. The lustful eyes were begging at him while his hole tightened around Arthur's fingers. Nodding to himself, he pulled his fingers out before grabbing a condom from the drawer of the bedside-table. ( **SAFE SEX PEOPLE** )

Putting the condom on, Arthur glanced at the Japanese below him. Going into more detail, not only was his cock twitching, his hole was too. His neck contained a few hickeys (Arthur guessed that they came from the previous night), his hair was in a messy state, and his pink nipples were hard and twitching as well. A lustful and needing look was shown in his eyes as they stared at each other.

Once the condom was on, Arthur slowly leaned in and kissed Kiku. It was deep and passionate compared to the rough kiss they previously had. There was no fight for dominance as Kiku obediently opened his mouth for Arthur's tongue to enter. While occupied in the kiss, Kiku unconsciously wrapped his arms around the man, his finger slowly getting tangled in his sandy coloured hair.

Breaking their kiss apart, he pants before whispering, "I want you, now."

Arthur nods his head and places the tip of his cock at the entrance of Kiku's hole. "I'm going to enter, just relax," He tells him. Slowly, he pushes himself inside.

"Ahhhh," the man underneath him moaned. His walls clenched at Arthur's hard cock. It was only the head and he was already feeling the pleasure pulse through his body. If he wanted the rest of it, he'd have to relax and control the urge of tightly squeezing the heated cock inside him.

"You're really tight for someone who was just fucked countless times." The Brit groaned as he felt Kiku's walls clench him. He realised the amount of difficulty he'd have to deal with in order for him to insert everything.

In order to calm him down or at least get distracted, Arthur begins to suck on the man's nipples once again. His teeth constantly nibble on them while his tongue would lovingly lick it afterwards. Feeling the pleasure being directed to his nipples, Kiku pays not much mind to the cock entering him. This distraction gave Arthur his chance and he immediately took action. Slowly, yet in a straight forward manner, Arthur's erected cock entered him. The nipple play distraction only lasted for a second before Kiku began to focus on the large shaft that was half way inside him. His walls clenched around Arthur, but not as tightly as earlier. Soon, everything was inside him.

A moan left the Japanese man's mouth while a grunt escaped the other. It felt hot inside Kiku and all the clenching was practically telling him to ram up his insides. He couldn't wait to fuck the man relentlessly. Without skipping a heartbeat nor letting the feeling settle in, Kiku begged for Arthur to move. The Brit followed and started to thrust into him. Moans escaped Kiku's lips as his pre-cum dripped down his own cock. While thrusting in slowly at first, Arthur's phase eventually quickened and heavy pants soon filled the room.

The Englishman was enjoying the heat and sensation. Thanks to Kiku's lewd and sexy moaning, he felt like he was getting even more hard than he previously was. Not only was the moaning making him hard, gazing at the man's messy face made him look more attractive as he lost himself to the pleasure.

"Ahhhhh" the man moaned out loud as his sweet spot was hit. Arthur grins to himself and starts thrusting even harder, hitting the same spot over and over again, making the man underneath him moan even more.

After a few more hard thrusts, Kiku was ready to cum. "A-Arthur, I'm cumming" Kiku said between pants and moans. Arthur grunted in response, as if saying he that he too were about to reach his climax.

With one last hard thrust, Kiku reached his climax and came over him and Arthur's stomach. He panted heavily, relaxing until he felt the sudden cum rush inside him. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt it inside, although it wasn't even touching him.

After ejaculating, Arthur pulled out. He slowly fell onto the bed, lading on to it as he tried to catch the air he was holding. Morning sex was something he hardly did with his partners. They'd usually be out the door by the time he woke up or at least be taking a shower.

A moment of silence passed before Kiku decided to speak up. "You're really weird" With ease, he slowly sat up and looked down at the Arthur. The sun was up and shinning through the darkly shaded and slightly transparent curtains. The morning glow showed the man's beautiful pale skin.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, cautiously looking at Kiku who moved his hand and grabbed his cock. He slides the condom off of him with ease, hardly caring about the way he grabbed the man's dick.

"I mean, you came inside me a bunch of times last night without the condom and now you're being cautious?" Kiku asked, although it sounded more like a statement. After tying the condom in a knot he aimed at the trash bin nearby. With a perfect aim, the condom was sent flying inside it.

"And? I was drunk, careless and horny. But now I'm pretty sober so I should be in the right mind to be cautious. Although I don't have aids or anything," Arthur said, sitting up as well.

"Well, that's good." Kiku replies as he pushed his hair behind his ear. He moves towards Arthur and straddles him. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Kiku leans forward and kisses him, already opening his mouth for their tongues to meet and slide pass each other. With heated passion, their lips would continuously graze at the other from time to time as their tongues fought for dominance once again.

Breaking the kiss, Kiku pushes the Englishman down on the bed and moves just above his cock, pressing his knees into the bed as he continues on straddling the other. After quickly licking his lips and giving Arthur a quick yet effective sexy stare, he bends down and starts kissing the Brit once again. No tongues made any contact this time. It was a quick and brief kiss, something that would seem to appear during a first kiss. They soon break apart and Kiku slowly slides up to Arthur's ear.

"I want to go for another round. This time, I want all of your cum inside me" Kiku whispered, his breath feeling warm against Arthur's skin.

* * *

A week or so had passed since Arthur had met Kiku. It was Friday again, and that meant repeating his usual ritual.

With a small sigh, Arthur sat down in his desk chair and looked outside his window, turning away from his work. He couldn't stop thinking about Kiku. Although he never sleeps with the same person twice, he wouldn't mind excluding the young Japanese man. He really wanted to see him again.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he said. His secretary opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door open as a man emerged from the other side of the doorway. He had a healthy shade of pale skin; his figure was small and slim, the suit he wore was a perfect size; his raven hair cut short on the sides (slightly like a girl's), and his deep brown eyes held a gentle gaze as he walked inside the room.

The two men made eye contact, realizing who the other was. "This," gestured the secretary to the man beside him. "Is Mr. Kiku Honda. He's from JP Magazine," she said.

Kiku smiled as he gave a low bow towards Arthur's direction.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland"

 _Fin (?)_

* * *

 **DONE. SORRY FOR THE BAD SEX, IT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO.**

 **I REALLY WANTED SOME SMUT SO I WROTE IT DOWN.**

 **It could possibly be more than a one-shot; since I want to write some office sex now, but meh** _ **shrugs**_ **I'm not sure.**

 **And just to let my feelings out, I would've made them do more kissing and teasing but this is a one-night stand (supposedly) so if it were me, I wouldn't be touching and being all lovey-dovey with my partner and just have him fuck me then be done with it. I just want to get that across you and for you to know that having sex is sometimes just for the pleasure of it (and maybe because you're horny or whatever) and that love isn't always present. But hey, the two could start having feelings for each other right** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Edit: I edited the chapter and added more detail to the sex scene. I hope it was good. But anyway, although I did say that sex doesn't have to contain love, I still stick to that, it's just that I want them to act like a bunch of love wanting cuties. And I actually wanted the sex scene to be more heated but I didn't know how to do that. lol, sorry**

 **Please, if you have the spare time, leave a review for me da?**

 **Thank you for reading until the end (even if it might've sucked)**

 **Till the next book loves! Honhonhon**

 **~Sikami**


End file.
